Life on the Sidelines: A Different View
by Commander Gecko S
Summary: This is Shortkit's story, from a diffrent point of veiw, her sister. Spiritkit's. Please do not read unless you have read Life on the Sidelines first. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER:**

I wasn't Erin Hunter when I woke up this morning, so I guess I don't own Warriors.

My name is Spiritkit. You'd expect this to be _my_ story.

But it isn't.

It's my sister's.

There were six of us in the litter. Snakekit (now Snakestar), Stormkit (now Stormclaw), Silentkit (now Silentrain), Me, Spiritkit (now Spiritfrost), and my sister, Shortkit, who died before she was even an apprentice. We were all special. Snakekit was a natural fighter, Stormkit had the makings of a great hunter, Silentkit was one of the most beautiful cat's you'd ever meet, and I, as some would say, 'was wise beyond my years'. Even Shortkit, the smallest, and somewhat weakest of us, was special. Without her, we never would've made it to where we are today.

It all started many, many moons ago, when we were but kits. We had awoken to a new day. Back then, wee didn't know the meanings of our names, or that they were clan names.

"I'll see if I can find us something to eat" Stormkit mewed. It had been a full day since any of us had eaten, and Shortkit, the weakest of us, wasn't taking it well.

"Be back soon!" I mewed as Stormkit bounded off. It wasn't until sunhigh that things went wrong.

_"look out!" exclaimed Silentkit as a large creature advanced behind me. I whip around, terrified. Silentkit backed into the bush we were sleeping in. _'where's Stormkit when we need him?'_I thought. Snakekit then started lashing out at the badger._

_"You could help, you know!" he yowled._

_"Right!" I started to help him, using strategy while he used force. I couldn't help but watch out of the corner of my eyes as Shortkit bounded up a tree, with pure terror flashing in her eyes. Just seeing my favourite sister seemed to send strengh through my body, giving me the will to keep fighting. I heard Snakekit yowl as the badger bit deep into his shoulder. The sound seemed to shock Shortkit, who then fell from the tree. _'Oh no!' _I think as I watch my sister. I desperately wanted to go to her, but the badger blocked my way. _'I just hope she's okay!' _I thought as I continued to fight. I hardly noticed when a large tabby she-cat finished the badger off._

Stormkit had just returned, and there were two other cats with Tigerstripe, so they _could've_carried Shortkit back, but she might've been hurt in the fall, and needed to be seen by the medicine cat first. I think my sister thought that she was getting ignored, but I sure hope she didn't. Luckily, there wasn't any major injuries to worry about the medicine cat said, so she was imediately carried back to the Camp. She did have injuries, that ended up getting infected. As her weakened state was open to sickness, we weren't allowed to visit her often. I remember what Shadowfoot, the medicine cat, told me the night before our apprentice ceremonies.

_"I'd like you to be my apprentice, Spiritkit" Shadowfoot asked._

_"Really?" I was shocked. I had always wanted to be her apprentice!_

_"There is one thing you should know. StarClan came to me the night before you were found. They had a message._

_'Great fighting, great hunting, great beauty and wisdom,  
Will fail should great sacrifice not be made,  
To bring back the peace,'_

_I know it doesn't make much sense, but you will understand soon." Shadowfoot meowed in a whisper. She was right, I didn't unserstand it._

That was only a bit before we were captured. Shortkit was accidentaly knocked against a tree, and was unconcious before we reached the stone hole. We could hear fighting overhead, and Snakekit really, REALLY wanted to join it. Before the fighting was even over, was say Tigerstripes' paw flash down. Shortkit, being all the way at the back was too hard to reach, so, saddly, when the tunnel collapsed and the rocks cut her off, she was gone.

We know she's with StarClan now. Had it not been for her, we wouldn't have the strengh to carry on. You see, when she died, part of her spirit combined with ours. She was the great sacrifice, and ultimately, one of the most important cats we ever knew.


End file.
